


Неутолимая жажда

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Gen, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:23:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: «В лесу, на судьбоносном перекрестке когда-то кого-то — может, его? — безжалостно рвала стая вампиров. Кто-то — может, он? — тщетно пытался от них отбиваться, истекая кровью и умирая от жгучих укусов. Кого-то — может, его? — заливало внезапно нахлынувшим дождем и топило в раскисшей заалевшей земле...»
Kudos: 3





	Неутолимая жажда

Темной ночью из-под земли  
Ты слышишь голос, как будто внутри.  
С тобой играет, тебя зовет,  
Теперь ты знаешь, что там кто-то живет.  
Chaosrising. «Он придет»

Вначале не было ни мира вокруг, ни времени, ни чувств, а только безграничный холод. Он уподобился старательному пауку и опутывал истерзанное укусами тело незримыми ледяными нитями, виток за витком создавая непревзойденный саван. Он ткал и ткал бы невидимый кокон вечно, если бы страшная жажда не нарушила непреложный порядок вещей. Из крохотного зернышка она превратилась в неукротимую смертоносную чуму, которая с дикой скоростью распространилась по всему телу и заставила его вздрогнуть — глаза мертвеца резко распахнулись, не сумев разглядеть ничего, кроме всепожирающей темени, дернулась рука, поднялась вверх и с чем-то столкнулась ладонью. Вторая рука следом за первой тоже во что-то уперлась — во что-то, что мешало и не давало прохода.

Из разворошенного горла вырвались едва уловимые хрипы, ногти заскребли по преграде, не в силах продрать путь на свободу. Руки вновь забили по препятствию. Движения становились все более сильными и отточенными, и оно уже не могло устоять перед неудержимым натиском — то приподнималось, то снова с грохотом опускалось до тех пор, пока не слетело, не рухнуло вниз и не раскололось, выпустив зараженного жаждой на волю.

Он брел по обтесанному камню, прилагая чудовищные усилия, шаркал и пытался совладать с ногами, которые неуклюже подгибались и заплетались. Он несколько раз падал и с трудом поднимался, а по лестнице, показавшейся мучительно длинной, выбирался на четвереньках, хрипя и скрипя зубами, точно дикий зверь, вцепляясь в ступени иссушенными пальцами, путаясь в длинных волосах, что волочились за ним и собирали на себя пыль и грязь. Он шел не на баюкающие звуки ночи, не на мертвенный лунный свет, не на пленительные ледяные просторы, а на чарующее живое тепло, влекущее его в поместье, что возвышалось неподалеку. С каждым шагом из его груди вырывались невнятные звуки, а голова моталась из стороны в сторону, грозя сломать шею. Ноги по колено утопали в сугробах, роящиеся во тьме серебристые снежинки летели в его застывшие глаза, неистовый ветер нещадно трепал перепачканное погребальное платье, а из приоткрытого перекошенного рта не выходил привычный для живых пар — он не дышал, точно никогда этого не умел.

Окоченевшие руки не сразу нащупали заветную ручку и долго шарили по поверхности стен и двери, то и дело задевая их ногтями. Наконец закостеневшие пальцы рухнули на металлическую скобу, сомкнулись на ней и потянули вниз. Кисть безвольно повисла, и он замер, упершись лбом в отполированные деревяшки. Жажда стучала где-то в висках, десятками ядовитых змей шипела в ушах, сочилась чем-то липким и вязким из разворошенной шеи и гнала его туда, где горела жизнь, — петли чуть скрипнули, и он ввалился внутрь, с трудом удержавшись на ногах.

Мир взорвался пьянящими запахами и ровным дыханием спящих, и он, точно от дикой боли, вцепился в волосы и резко потянул их, не чувствуя ничего, не осознавая, что с легкостью вырывает их из головы. Внутри бушевало острое желание выпить всех, кто попадется на пути, до дна, но что-то неуловимое пыталось его удержать, что-то, чего он не мог ни понять, ни назвать. Что-то шептало ему, что он на перекрестке и у него есть выбор, но жажда была сильнее. Он сдвинулся с места, добрался до резной лестницы и начал карабкаться по ней на четвереньках.

— Ка-а-а, — приглушенный звук вырывался из его груди, — ка-а-а-а, — выдыхал он всякий раз, с явным усилием вцепляясь в очередную ступеньку, — ка-а-а-а…

Взобравшись наверх, он продолжил ползти по темному коридору, то и дело царапая ногтями пол. Он пытался втянуть носом тепло и дурманящие запахи живых, но позабыл, как управлять своим телом. Все, что у него выходило, — отчаянно стремиться к тем, кто мог утолить его чудовищную жажду.

Впереди раздались отдаленно знакомые звуки, один за другим — кажется, так приоткрывалась дверь и шуршала ткань, но он не был уверен в этом: в голове пульсировало и заглушало почти все вокруг, даже шепчущий голос, говорящий о выборе, уже громогласное:

— Жри! Жри! Жри!

Руки с трудом уперлись в пол и распрямились, тело рывком разогнулось, кисти взмыли вверх и вновь безвольно повисли, а ноги едва его удержали. Мутные глаза уставились на пьяняще пахнущую женщину, которая застыла у раскрытой двери и с ужасом смотрела на мертвеца, зажав рот ладонью.

— К-калиан, — вырвался у нее из груди еле уловимый шепот. — Сынок, ты ли это?

Он дернулся и впервые за все время моргнул.

— Ка-а-а-а…

Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов к нему и протянула руку. Он вновь неуклюже дернулся, рывком схватил ее за запястье и с ощутимым усилием и приглушенным хрипом втянул теплый аромат, исходящий от нее. Нотки свежевыстиранной одежды и цветов еле улавливались во всепоглощающем духе крови. Она не была ранена, нет, но отчего-то он чуял только плоть и кровь. Его забило мелкой дрожью — волшебный запах распалял жажду пуще прежнего, все сильнее и сильнее заглушая робкий шепоток. Жар ее тела обжигал его ледяную кожу, и он чувствовал, как по ее венам с чудовищной скоростью струится алый мед, горячий и упоительный, он чуть ли не слышал его пульсацию, он плыл вместе с ним и видел, как в эпицентре красного великолепия бьется живое сердце, — так говорило в нем желание, иной же голос, поющий о цветении полевых трав, о шелке блестящих волос, о прелести воздушных тканей, о ценности жизни, отведенном сроке и упокоении, он слушать не желал.

В лесу, на судьбоносном перекрестке когда-то кого-то — может, его? — безжалостно рвала стая вампиров. Кто-то — может, он? — тщетно пытался от них отбиваться, истекая кровью и умирая от жгучих укусов. Кого-то — может, его? — заливало внезапно нахлынувшим дождем и топило в раскисшей заалевшей земле. Свободной рукой он схватился за горло, которое зазудело от замелькавших обрывочных картинок, и начал его раздирать. Что-то липкое текло по шее вниз, пальцы все глубже погружались в плоть, хватались за рваные края и тянули их, словно пытаясь от них избавиться. Он моргнул второй раз, потом еще раз и еще, с бульканьем вдохнул воздух и выдохнул его с отчетливым хрипом. Он медленно, с хрустом разжал челюсть, распахнул глаза и уставился на схваченную женщину. Она не сопротивлялась. Просто в ужасе смотрела на него и тихо роняла слезы.

«Пла…чет… поче...му? Боит…ся?»

На краткий миг мир вокруг замер и окрасился в серое. Все, что он видел непостижимо ярким, — алые дорожки, исчертившие ее тело, и огромное красное пятно, которое их порождало. Все, что он слышал, — мягкое шуршание струящегося меда и сбивчивое дыхание. Все, чего он желал, — утолить свою жажду здесь и сейчас. Вот только почему так сложно было броситься на нее? Что его удерживало? Он заскрипел зубами, словно от боли, протянул свои ладони к ее щекам и тут же ощутил, как жар ее тела вновь обжег его. Она лишь продолжала на него смотреть.

«Это… не… выносимо… я… я… я не хочу… не хочу, чтобы… она на меня смотрела!»

Ведомый невесть откуда взявшейся силой он грубо сжал ее голову, остервенело впившись ногтями в плоть, и рывком повернул ее — раздался хруст ломающейся шеи, ее тело обмякло и рухнуло на пол вместе с ним. Он затрясся над ней, словно от лихорадки, воровато огляделся и опасливо прислушался — вокруг было тихо. Из его глотки вырвалось нечто похожее на безумный смешок, после чего он с упоением впился в бездыханную жертву. Стоило хотя бы нескольким каплям крови попасть в его рот, как он с жадностью проглатывал их, толком не успевая насладиться их непревзойденной сладостью. Внутри него разгоралось неистовое пламя, хилая поврежденная плоть расцветала силой, мысли становились все более связанными, ощущения обострялись, всепоглощающая жажда понемногу отступала. Он пил и пил ее жизнь, все глубже вгрызаясь в тело, все лучше и лучше понимая, как это делать быстрее и эффективнее. Он перепачкал кровью ее, пол и себя. Он выпил ее до дна, и отныне она поселилась в нем. Вот только ее одной мало. Слишком мало.

— Кали… барр, — хрипел он, не в силах выдавить из себя что-то еще, — Кали… барр…

В одной из комнат он обнаружил шкаф, распахнул его, порылся в одежде, отбрасывая в сторону все, что ему не нравилось. Оттеревшись от крови, переоделся в чистое и донельзя элегантное. Сложнее всего было что-то сделать с рваными загнившими ранами на шее. Он насколько это было возможно, прикрыл все темным платком — пожалуй, так смотрелось даже неплохо. В звенящей ночной тишине он перевязал волосы шнуром и поскалился в зеркало, внимательно осматривая свои зубы. Тогда в лесу на судьбоносном перекрестке кого-то — едва ли его! — безжалостно рвала стая вампиров. Кто-то — едва ли он! — тщетно пытался от них отбиваться, истекая кровью и умирая от жгучих укусов. Кого-то — едва ли его! — заливало внезапно нахлынувшим дождем и топило в раскисшей заалевшей земле. Ведь он здесь, он силен и жаден до сладкой крови, и это в его власти чужие жизни, а не наоборот. Он с наслаждением, до хруста в костях потянулся, перешагнул через груду вещей и вышел на охоту.

Вторую жертву он пил, смакуя каждый живительный глоток, невзирая на ее крики и сопротивление, невзирая на то, что поместье ожило и было готово сражаться. Иссушив ее до дна, он проплыл в танце с ее телом по коридору, и был бы этот танец завораживающим и прекрасным, если бы ее ноги не волочились отвратительно по полу, а лицо не было обезображено ужасом и болью. Отбросив ее в сторону, он напрыгнул на третью жертву. Он пил, но уже не до дна, до дна было опасно — поместье обросло броней, ощерилось оружием и пыталось его истребить, кусая его стрелами и раня кинжалами. Он пил женщин. Он пил мужчин. Он пил детей. Эльфов? Да, эльфов. И они были сладкие. И они были вкусные. И их хотелось еще и еще.

Когда стало уже чересчур опасно, а жажда отступила, он, смахнув последнюю каплю крови с уголка рта платком, под топот и гомон охраны, под свист стрел и угрожающий блеск клинков распахнул окно, обернулся летучей мышью и вскоре слился с серебристым роем снежинок, оставив далеко позади себя собственное родовое поместье, в котором отныне дышала смерть и правил бал багрянец.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2019, принявшей участие в Баттле 2019 года
> 
> Написано по мотивам черновиков Дженнифер Буллард  
> (https://www.celestialheavens.com/homam-iv/jennifer-bullard-lost-manuscript-files?showall=&start=6), которые не вошли в канон Heroes IV


End file.
